1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to VIN Reading Devices and more particularly pertains to a new VIN Reading and Transmitting System for providing a device for automatically detecting a vehicle identification number and transmitting the number to a dispatch station for immediate identification of the vehicle and owner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of VIN Reading Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, VIN Reading Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art VIN Reading Devices include U.S. Pat. 4,837,568; U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,573; U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,670; U.S. Design Patent 355,903; U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,560 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,520.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new VIN Reading and Transmitting System. The inventive device includes a vehicle unit containing the vehicle identification number, a portable unit which enables the vehicle unit to transmit the number which is detected by the portable unit, a digital repeater which receives a signal from the portable unit for transmitting to a receiver at the dispatch office where the number can be utilized to disclose the vehicle and the owner which can be transmitted to the police officer immediately.
In these respects, the VIN Reading and Transmitting System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a device for automatically detecting a vehicle identification number and transmitting the number to a dispatch station for immediate identification of the vehicle and owner.